


Who's ur daddy???

by orphan_account



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow dib makes his way into the real world and meets his creator but then leaves cause it gets too weird.</p>
<p>this is in no way serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's ur daddy???

**Author's Note:**

> I just... I don't know. Please don't look at me. I'm orphaning this.

Dib looked into the eyes of his creator, it was the first time he saw the real world.

“What do you mean I’m just a figment of your imagination?” Dib asked

Johenan swallowed. “I created you. You’re from a fictional universe.” He nervously tussled his own luscious ebony hair. “I don’t know how you got here though.”

Dib looked up at his gemstone orbs. “So, does that make you my… my…” he hesitated, “father?”

Jhonny lowered his gaze seductively “I guess you could say I’m your… Daddy”

Dib looked around nervously. “Well, I’m just gonna go… now… Bye?”

Mr. VAsewulerqze(sp?) sighed. “ I suppose you could go before things get too… _heated_ ”

And then Dib left and the end.


End file.
